Spoken, Written, and Thought
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: 2 years after the close encounter with Capricorn, Meggie, Mo, Dustfinger, and Farid live in the same house. Doesn't get into Romance due to that Meggie is 14. Basta didn't die, Dustfinger didn't go into the book, and Farid and Meggie's relationship never really formed. Oh, and did I mention Meggie has a crush on a Senior? Rated T because I dont know what to rate it! ON HOLD!
1. Happily Never After

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INKHEART OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED. **

Preface:

Hi, I'm Meggie. I have brought back a demented shadow from a book; have a dog named Toto that I read out of a book, seen people dissolve into dust, and witness death. Yup, that's my life… and let's see… I'm 14? Yeah, I think that's right. After we sent the shadow back, we went back to our house and attempted to live a normal life. Key word, _attempted. _My mom couldn't believe what happened, and I guess she just freaked out. When we got back to the house, a week later, she packed up, and abandoned us. Dustfinger didn't go back into the book. He and Farid stayed with us… and are still staying with us. Farid is now 17 years old, and Dustfinger is 27. I know, he did go into the book, but only to change his age appearance, so Fengolio rewrote a sentence in the book, and my dad read him out. I think he just did that, so he could look at 27 year old girls without feeling guilty because he was in his mid-thirties. I go to school like normal, and read whenever I can. I am actually pretty smart. We still travel sometimes, but Mo doesn't take me as often as he did. Dustfinger and Farid watch me. When Dustfinger and Farid moved in, Farid and my relationship… never really formed. But, I have this crush on a guy at school. One problem though. He's a senior. Yeah, that's right. You heard correctly.


	2. Over My Head

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INKHEART OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

**MEGGIE'S POV **

"Meggie! Wake up; it's almost time to go to school!" Ugh, school. It's Monday, and I was having a very nice dream! Farid doesn't go to school. It's not like he has to, and I honestly don't blame him. But I remember the conversation my dad, Dustfinger, and Farid had with me before my first day of school when I would be going to High School.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I was walking downstairs to go to a 'family' meeting. My dad probably just wanted to make sure I was fine going to school. I was homeschooled because we traveled a lot. "Hey Meggie. We wanted to talk to you about the most uncomfortable thing a father could talk to their teenage daughter… boys." My heart stopped. WHAT!? Was I being tortured? Wait. What does he mean by we? "Wait, who else is going to be a part of our conversation?" Just then, Dustfinger and Farid came in, and sat down by my dad. "OH NO! It's bad enough I have to talk to you about boys, but not Dustfinger or Farid about it!" He gave me an apologetic look on his face and glanced to Dustfinger. Why would he have set this up? Sure, he and I have bonded when he moved in, but this was low. "UGH! Fine. Talk." I didn't want to talk about this, especially with Dustfinger, but if I have to, I might as well just get it over with. "Well, I know the minds of teenage boys because I was one. So was your father. But, umm… they just look for one thing. Girls. Meggie, we don't want you to fall as a victim of some low life boy." Jeez, when Dustfinger is protective… He really is protective. "And if someone touches you or even looks at you in an inappropriate way, just tell us. Please watch out for young male teachers…" WHAT!? Okay, maybe I should reconsider this High School thing. "Oh, we are not having this conversation. I don't mean to act like a brat, but number one, they would be considered a pedophile, number two, if anyone touches me in an inappropriate way, I wouldn't wait to tell you. I would punch that person across the face. I'll be fine don't worry." Jeez, I haven't even gotten my period, and they're worried about boys. I stand up, and walk to my room to go to bed. _

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

I still haven't had my period, so they still don't have anything to worry about. I've only had to punch one; actually, I haven't punched a boy yet, because Dustfinger took care of it. A boy tried to grab my butt. But luckily, Dustfinger was waiting in the car to pick me up from school when the boy tried to do that. I was about to punch him, but Dustfinger made his way over to me, and grabbed the boy by the collar, and let's say that he said some… heated words to the scumbag. Dustfinger has been acting more protective of me than my own father. "Meggie, I'm not going to ask again!" My dad yelled from the downstairs. I get up, and put some clothes on. Some blue jean shorts, and white under shirt with a red see through shirt with white polka dots on it, some cowboy boots, and to top that off, I curled my hair. I grabbed my backpack with my completed homework, and headed downstairs. I walked down the stairs, and saw Dustfinger and Gwin eating a load of breakfast. Farid was playing this game that he called a Gameboy. Mo was making breakfast. "Good morning." Mo looked up, and looked from my head to toe. "Oh no, you are not wearing that! Go put some jeans and a t-shirt on." I grunted. "WHY? I _need _to wear this. He isn't going to recognize me unless I we-." I stopped myself, and covered my mouth. What the heck was I thinking? Sure, I wanted to tell someone about my crush on Josh, but he's a senior, and I'm a stupid sophomore. "Excuse me? He- who? What are you talking about Meggie? Tell me right now. Has he touched you? Where is he? I'm going to ki-." I cut him short. "His name is Josh, okay? He is a senior, and he I assure you, he hasn't touched me or even looked in my direction. And you're not going to kill anybody." I sighed and he looked at me in an expression I couldn't read. By this time, Dustfinger and Farid were looking at us. I don't really care; I just didn't want to keep my stupid little crush to myself. "Meggie, you don't need to dress like that," He gestures to my outfit, "You just need him to see the real you… but, you can wear that outfit, only for today. Okay? But if you wear that aga-." I ran straight towards him and wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him. He tensed but then hugged me back. I pulled back, and said "Thank you! See you Mo, Farid, Dustfinger!" I headed to the door, and ran to the school. I lived 2 blocks away from the school. When I walked in, all eyes were on me. Did I have something on my face? I went to my locker, and got my Ancient Cultures, Creative Writing, ELA, Science, Latin, and Math book out. I headed to my first class, Ancient Cultures. When I walked in, I sat in the back, where I normally sit. The teacher came in, a tall, mid thirties, black hair, and handsome male came in and said, "Get your homework out. I am going to come around and check it." When he came over to me, he looked at my paper, and saw y completed homework. "Ms. Folchart, please see me during lunch." My stomach twisted. Was I in trouble? I couldn't even stay focused during Creative Writing and ELA. I look at the clock every minute in Science. When the lunch bell rang, I went straight to Mr. Degrass's classroom, my Ancient Culture teacher. He was sorting through all of files when I knocked. "Umm, you wanted to see me?" He looked up at me. "Oh, yes, your recent test score…This might come off a little bit shocking, but I've discussed this with the rest of your teachers, and… based on your grades, we are considering letting you skip a grade." Wow. That was a lot to take in. "Umm, well, I would have to ask my parent." He just smiled. "Of course, we are going to let you take the rest of the day off. You don't have any homework. We want you to think about this seriously. Only a select few get to skip a grade, especially in High School. We want you to take the rest of the day off, including tomorrow. We are really anxious for your answer. We want you to make a smart decision, yet hard decision. You are dismissed. We called your father, and someone by the name of Dustfinger answered, and said that you could walk home." This is unbelievable! I knew I was smart, but not this smart "Yes, sir. Thank you." I walk out of the room and I run to my house. A few minutes pass, and then I'm sitting in my kitchen, making some hot cocoa. There is a note on the refrigerator door.

**Please finish any homework you have. I am going to New York to take care of some books. Farid is with me, he has never seen New York. Dustfinger is going to watch you. I'll be home tomorrow around noon.  
-Mo**

I sit down in my black comfy chair in the living room. We bought it off a book seller in Alaska when I was about six years old. All the furniture we have is given to us, or bought from book sellers. I go over to the book shelf, and go through the piles of books, until I find the perfect 400 page book that I'll probably be finished with tonight. As I am about to turn to page 17, Dustfinger walks in. "Why did your principal call? She thought she called the wrong house when I said my name." I just sigh. I mean who _would _think Dustfinger is a real name? "Well, my ancient cultures teacher said he wanted to see me during lunch, and I went there. He told me I could skip a grade. I can be a junior. I already know some juniors, and it wouldn't be like I would be changing schools or anything. I just need to call my dad, and ask him. They want me to think this over, so they've given me the rest of the day off, along with tomorrow." Dustfinger had some concern, but relief on his face. "Okay, but-." He was cut off by a gunshot through the window. "Meggie. Go up to your room and lock the door. Don't come out until I come get you. NOW." I run up to my room, and lock the door. I knew when Dustfinger will come get me, we would run. So, I grabbed my messenger bag that has joined me on every travel my dad and I went on. I put a notebook and a pencil in there in case we need to 'reform' a book, a t-shirt and blue jeans, my phone, and some batteries. My phone runs off of batteries. I quickly go change into some jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket, and some tennis shoes. I hear screams, and then I peak through the door. Dustfinger is killing the soldiers. I then see… Basta! Dustfinger burns his arm, and Basta passes out. Dustfinger rushes to me with a scold on his face. "Let's go," glances to my bag, "Good, I hoped that you'd pack. I have everything prepared. I made sure we would be prepared for something like this. Come on, we need to inform Mo and Farid." We rush out of the house, and go deep into the forest, and find a suitable area to sleep. Dustfinger coaxes the fire into a camp fire. "I'll keep watch. You need to go to sleep. Where's your beeper?" Dustfinger never really said phone. I hand him my phone, and find a somewhat soft area to sleep. I only hear part of the conversation.

"**I know… Meggie is safe, don't worry." **

"_**Keep her safe. We'll meet you there."**_

Dustfinger hangs up, and puts my phone in my messenger bag. I close my eyes, and think of something untouchable, indestructible, maybe even invisible. I try to drift off into the places where you can't be harmed, or even seen. But I fail miserably. I take my phone out, and check the time, 5:43a.m. I see Dustfinger, sleeping. Jeez why does he have to snore? Maybe I should take a bath… no telling when I would have another one of those. I grab my extra clothes, and search for a lake, river, or pond. I finally find a pond, and clean myself in there. I dry myself with my old clothes, and put my clean clothes on. I walk back to the camp, and find Dustfinger going through his bag. "Morning, when did you wake up?" He turned around, he looked relieved. "About ten minutes ago. We are leaving in 15 minutes." Gwin appeared out from under his black leather jacket. I grabbed my bag, and Dustfinger had some keys in his hands. "What are those keys for?" He sighs, and pulls his bag over his shoulders. "We have to go into the book again. We have to stop this problem, and to do that, we have to start at the very beginning. Where everything started. Meggie, this is the key to my house, my house in Inkheart."

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I will be updating this every TWO days. So, on Wednesday, I will be updating this. **


	3. Campfire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INKHEART OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED**

**A/N: The chapters will be short, but this will get updated more. **

What!? How could we go back into Inkheart? But, I do see where Dustfinger thinks it's a good idea. I just hope we have a plan. Wait. We don't have Inkheart, the book. "Dustfinger, where is the book?" He scrutinizes me for a couple of seconds, and then pulls a book out of his jacket. "Mo told me where it was incase anything like this happened. He hid it in the right place too. Plain sight." How did he get his hands on Inkheart? Ugh… never mind. I lengthen my arm, and he hands me the book. "So, where do you want me to start reading us in?" He grins. "Page 293. That's when-." Why can't he be quiet? "That's when you are playing with fire, I know." He looks at me surprised. "How did you know that?" Seriously, now I can't read a book. "I read it one night. Mo forgot to put it away or in plain sight. It's a really good book though." Dustfinger grinned.


End file.
